pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - HB Conditionway
This Hero Battle team build uses a (A/W) player to kill the opposing team using quick, powerful attacks supported by enchantment removal and AoE Fire Damage. This build is currently very popular in Hero Battles because of its power and flexibility. Team Composition (You) SP Assassin name="Team - HB Conditionway - SP Assassin (Player)" prof=Assassin/War Dagger=12+1+1 Critic=12+1 Deadly=3PrisonFlail@0Mantis ThrustStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsPrison/build This is the player's character. Generally, the player is responsible for killing opposing team members or solo capping a shrine against weaker characters. Usage is relatively straight forward. * Quickly cast Shadow Prison then move from left to right on the skill bar. Equipment *Vampiric Daggers of Fortitude (15% vs. hexed foes) *Ebon Daggers of Fortitude (15% vs. hexed foes) *Radiant or Survivor insignias. * Rune of Clarity * Rune of Superior Vigor * Equipment template: PkpxFv+Fz0oQliIF1MliIBLfoiIHVHliIDrLliI9EA Variants *Falling Spider, can replace Falling lotus strike. *Horns of the Ox can replace Trampling Ox. *Blades of Steel can replace Twisting Fangs, as you will definately gain the complete +60 for the amount of recharging attack skills (Acolyte Sousuke)/(Zhed Shadowhoof)/(Vekk) - SH name="Team - HB Conditionway - SH Hero (Hero)" prof=Elementalist/Dervish Fire=12+1+1 Earthprayers=8 Energy=10+1HeatHeatEmbersof Lesser EnergyRegenerationof RestorationCloakAttunement/build This hero is used mainly to cap shrines alone because of it's high survivability from Earth Prayers Enchantments. Equipment * Survivor armor * Rune of Superior Vigor, Minor Fire Magic, and Minor Energy Storage * Two runes of Vitae * Fire Magic headgear * Equipment Template: Pk5Rjsy6TzfsqKSFAcFpnGAcFZYJAcF5HKAcHZYNAcFpHA (Razah)/(Xandra) - Spirit Spammer name="Team - HB Conditionway - Spirit Spammer (Hero)" prof=Ritualist/Necromancer Communing=11+1+1 Restoration=11+1 Curses=8EnchantmentEnchantmentsPainBody and SoulLightWeaponof ShadowWas Mingson/build This hero helps the monk with healing while giving support in capturing or holding shrines. * Hero AI dictates that Offensive spirits are only cast when the hero comes under attack, so forcecasting while Razah is out of battle may help with initial set-up for fights. *Blind Was Mingson is used to counter melee and may be forced if Razah seems reluctant to use the skill. Equipment * Survivor armor * Two runes of Vitae * EQ: Pk5hUNz6TjGNvKSFAcF5pGAcFZYJAcFJqKAcFZYNAcFpnA (Tahlkora)/(Dunkoro)/(Ogden Stonehealer) - SoR Monk name="Team - HB Conditionway - SoR Monk (Hero)" prof=Monk/Elementalist Protect=12+1+1 Divine=12+1of Regenerationof Absorptionof FortuneAilmentHexGuardianof Lesser Energy@0Spirit/build One of the more effective monk builds for Hero Battles. It is very similar to a regular monk with a few changes specifically for the arena. Reverse Hex removes hexes faster and reduces damage while Mend Ailment gives a benefit when conditions remain after removal of one. These two changes are ideal against opponents Shadow Prison assassins because of their reliance on hexes and their condition stacking. *If the player is able to predict an assassin spike, forcing Mend Ailment as Shadow Prison is cast will usually remove Deep Wound and receive a large heal. Equipment * Blessed insignias. * +5 energy Spear of Enchanting and a +5 Armor while enchanted Protective Icon of Devotion. * Rune of Superior Vigor, Recovery & Attunement * Equipment template: Pk5RRPzXCTaGkZVLqAgrJNxAgrJFLBgrJLRBgrJBrBgrJ9E Variants *Deny Hexes, Shield Bash, or Hex Breaker can replace Glyph of Lesser Energy to stop most Shadow Prison sins at first in exchange for energy management. *Dismiss Condition can replace Mend Ailment on the monk. *Zealous Benediction can replace Shield Of Regeneration on the monk. do not use ZB on the monk. the hero will use it even when you are not below 50% health , making it inefficient. *Mind Blast can replace Savannah Heat on the fire elementalist. Notes *Feel free to add in the variants since there are many versions of this build. *It is advisable to take the following heroes -Vekk, Ogden, Razah- in case the opponent has some disease skill, so it doesn't spread through your team, being all heroes of a different species. Team - HB Conditionway